Shattered
by scarlet kitsune silhouette
Summary: Being taken out of the academy at an early age, Naruto was trained with Jiraiya, but now that the seal is cracked, and threatening to break, will he still be the hero he needs to be, or will he just be lost in the haze of Shinobi Life...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. ok this will not be my first fic but my most serious one, I never before used an outline so I will be for this one, you all can expect an update Thursday 10-19 pages each, this is a Naruto and Sakura fic that is going to be pretty OOC for Naruto so if you don't like then there's the door. Also I know I'm horrible with spelling, though me grammar shouldn't be atrocious. I am in the process of trying to find a Beta so anyone that would like; if the job isn't filled it would be very much appreciated. And with that gone, here is chapter one and the prelude of SHATTERED…

This story is in Naruto's p.o.v.

I… I have tried in the past… tried to forget… but I will never forget…

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a blonde, eleven years of age, and I am fairly tough for my age. I live in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, a wide village full of many different perspectives and many points of view; though there is one everyone can agree on. It's the belief, if you could call it that, that I am the infamous Kyuubi no Yoko.

I'm not really, I promise. I mean yeah, I do occasionally play a practical joke or two, but who doesn't. Oh well, but anyways, today is my first day of the academy, the ninja academy. Today ho-jiji told me I had to go to learn how to be self-sufficient. It was this or make ramen for the rest of my life…. Did I choose right?

It was bright, and wow there's a lot of kids. Hmm a few smell like weird, I smell dogs… and bugs…. And wow I also smell cherry blossoms! This could be fu--

"Ahem class, we have a new student joining us today," started Iruka, I don't personally know him but ho-jiji told me to look for a man with a scar on his nose. "Please state your name." and with that he looked at me… wonderful.

"…." Oh yeah, incase I forgot to mention, I rarely talk, the less I talk the less beatings I get.

"Well, do you have one." The mane looked annoyed now, guess I better speak up.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." and with that I think I would like to sit now, he motioned me to the desks.. Uhh … shit.

"Iruka-sensei maybe he's too much of a dobe to find his way here." A boy with raven hair and black eyes said. Fucking prick.

"Naruto you may sit by Nara Shikimaru." Iruka points to a kid with pineapple hair, what the hell, and my blonde hair is weird? Groaning I take a seat and stare at the desk. Focusing a bit and I hear the cherry blossom girl, I always had good senses.

"Sasuke-kun shouldn't have been so mean to Naruto, don't you think Kiba-kun? He's probably shy.." hmm well I guess I have someone here to talk to later… I hope…

"I don't know Sakura-Chan, but I know he picked a horrible day to start." Uhh what? What's going on…

"Naruto today is sparring, as is every Tuesday, do you wish to participate?" Iruka states stoically, he probably expects me to say no.

"..Sure" and with a dull nod I follow the students out leaving Iruka stunned.

Frowning I step back outside and follow the students to what looked like a giant ring. There are bleachers and a box where someone observes the fights I would assume, this might be fun. "Ok class I'm going to let Naruto pick who he wants to spar against, the rules are no kunai, shuriken, and no going for a kill. Naruto please point to who you wish to fight." ohhh bad move scar-face (pun intended) with a firm hand I raise my index finger to the arrogant prick from before who scoffs at me, heh he's mine.

"Ok Naruto, Sasuke, to the ring now." and with that we both make are way to opposite sides as I would bow, while he's being a dick and just stands there. Well that's fine, because he's not going to be smirking much longer.

He started the fight, he ran to my side and sent a roundhouse kick, which I easily blocked with my forearm. Easy enough, he spun off my arm with his leg and used the momentum to send another kick to my head. Not having enough time to block I fell backwards onto my hand narrowly avoiding it and pushed up sending my feet into his jaw sending him back a few meters as I landed on my hands.

With a few gasps and a couple people laughing, Sasuke got back up and charged me. I took a step to my right when he got to me and sent my knee to my chest, but he grabbed it and pushed onto me, spinning me as he punched me in my face sending me back a good deal.

Shaking my head a few times, I looked ahead to see another fist coming to my face which I avoided by sliding to my right and sweeping my feet, thus catching his. He started to fall but I wasn't letting him up that easily, hell no. Grabbing onto his ankle I spun him around and slammed him face-first into the dirt sending up chunks of debris, with a small smile I turned and walked back to the other students. That was until I heard "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and all I had time to do was turn to see six fireballs, the size of me flying at me. Thinking quickly I flipped through familiar hand seals of my own and held out my hand, "Tornado Barrier Jutsu!" I bellowed, as from my hand a small air current formed, which quickly turned into a huge funnel that dispersed the oncoming flames. With that six weird men in masks surrounded me and one chopped me in the back of the neck. All I remember is darkness…

Ok this was only two pages but it is the prologue, now please don't review if your going to say ho bad my spelling or grammar is, I truly don't care, as stated above I need help with a beta so thank you, next Thursday will be the next chapter then every Thursday after that, maybe this Thursday if I have enough time. R&R.


	2. Chapter 1 real BONDS

A.N. Thank you to all who reviewed. I know that this fic may be boring or slow at first but it will mainly follow the story till around the chuunin exams, which should be in 3 or four chapters. Roughly, I know how this fic will go, and also I'm sorry but I realize now that 10-19 pages is unrealistic, 5-10 sounds better. Also I expect no sympathy but I broke my wrist on Tuesday so if I am a day late or so that is why.

Also I decided to switch this to from Naruto's pov to a general one.

Chapter 1, Momentum.

Eye one, open, eye two, open. Groaning Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes moaning. With a quick scan of the room he could easily tell he was in a holding cell. With a quick rub of his neck and a sigh he lifted himself from the ground and knocked on the cage. A stout chuunin, from the looks of his vest, came and blinked. "Well, well the hell spawn is awake, seems I must informed Hokage-sama." The disgruntled man spat before running off, leaving Naruto just as confused as a minute ago. His confusion was short lived though as his ho-jiji stepped through the doors along with two old people, who he instantly identified as the village counsel. Growling he took a step back, while he trusted the old man, and would follow him to the ends of the earth, the counsel he didn't, there's only so many assassins one can take.

"Naruto-kun, relax, they have an important role in this conversation." and with a flick of his wrist the doors to the cell fell. "Follow me, all of you." came the quick answer of the clearly agitated Sarutobi, as he walked into a visibly more pleasant room.

Sitting next to Sarutobi, Naruto looked up and he lowly drew circles on the table with his index fingers. The two elders of the council sent worried glances; they had never seen any sign of weakness on the Kyuubi before.

"Naruto, the council, as I'm sure your aware of, has their own sector of Konoha's military, mainly the ANBU, which is under my command as the councils. First off that is who brought you into custody." sighing and empting his pipe, he rubbed his forehead and continued. "the reason behind that, while it may be a long shot, is fairly sound. Naruto, while you may have been taught by Jiraiya at a young age, you cannot show your techniques, if you are to be the trump card to take down Akatsuki and Orochimaru, then we need you to be constantly ready, and unpredictable.

With an inaudible grunt, he slowly nodded, but rubbed his neck again and sighed, "But honestly was it necessary to knock me out, a simple messenger bird wouldn't do?" questioned Naruto.

With a soft shake of his head Sarutobi looked at the blonde, "No, we needed you immediately, from Jiraiya spy network, Orochimaru plans on attacking within the next year, we need to double your training efforts, which will happen after your training with the genin group you have been chosen for."

"Which would be? The Uchiha and the Haruno won't do now?" Naruto pondered aloud.

"No," the elder male spoke, "We of the council and Sarutobi-sama all believe that the Haruno is fine, but a better match would be the Found elsewhere then the Uchiha, we have decided, instead of going for a Genjutsu specialist, A taijutsu specialist, and a Ninjutsu specialist, Konoha could benefit more from your teammates, being tactful, seeing as how rounded you have become."

With a stiff shrug and a nod he hopped off the chair which he was in and flipped through hand signs, "That is acceptable" and with a nod, he vanished in a vortex of fire.

--The Next Day--

Naruto walked into the classroom with all eyes on him, it was ironic honestly, the one time he wanted to lay low, he received attention. Having enough grace to blush, he slowly made his way to Sasuke and gave him a quick bow. "Uchiha-sama, thank you for gracing me with the spar, you truly are as superior as you are said to be." Naruto grunted, in all honesty, he would rather never eat ramen again then boost this boy's ego, yet his ho-jiji told him that this would make his life easier, and he always listened to his ho-jiji, always. with a grunt from Sasuke, and a dismissive wave, naruto trotted back to his seat, were he sighed and waited for class to start.

"Why did you do that Uzumaki-san" came a rather intimidated voice. Turning in his seat, naruto saw Sakura, a girl with white eyes as he guessed to be Hyuuga Hinata, and the boy Kiba… Inayaka… or something along those lines.

"Wise men let fools bask in false glory, as they plot their next move; the fools are distracted from the insignificant win." Naruto said, and instantly regretted, "Or Uhh… that's what ho-ji…Hokage-sama told me."

With a small nod from Hinata, and sakura, he smiled a bit, deciding he liked these three, which was until, "Yeah, but you could totally kick his ass!" Kiba exclaimed.

A slight giggle escaping her throat, Sakura whispered what Naruto had meant, earning Kiba a small blush and Hinata a small unnoticed smile.

"So, Uzumaki-san…" Sakura started again, but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"Please call me Naruto, or Naruto-kun if you wish, we are all equals." Naruto stated with a funny grin, one he had not know he was showing till his face felt funny from the unusual expression.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, how did you learn your techniques, and fighting style, they are very much unlike anything normal students know, are they not?" Sakura asked as soon as Naruto's stoic demeanor was surfaced.

"Ahh," Naruto stalled, he couldn't just come out and say that the oldest pervert in Konoha had been teaching him all throughout his child-hood. not to mention the fact that he could call upon chakra at a whim. "Well you see, my clan is notorious for learning advanced Jutsu at early ages, as for my fighting style, my family scrolls were very descriptive." Naruto stated, rather proudly in fact, he had never though he could come up with such a plausible excuse in such short notice.

With an understanding nod, the three academy students faced the front and sat upright. turning naruto could see Iruka, and three other chuunin, started setting up displays of rows upon rows of forhead hi-ates (forehead protectors, please forgive me if I spelt them wrong). with growing suspicion, naruto suddenly felt uneasy, knowing that they cadets were not to receive their test for another year.

"Attention everyone," started Iruka, "hokage-sama has decided, that due to the progress of the class as a whole, and the flow of new students, all upper classmen should receive their tests early," and with that he and the other proctors sat down at their respective desks and started naming off students.

A small man with black hair cut to his eyes called out, "Uzumaki Naruto, please follow me." and he disappeared into another room."

Sighing, the blonde arose and left the bewildered cadets to their own devices, as he followed the stout man. upon entering the door, he suddenly realized the mistake he had made. The man suddenly turned and threw four shuriken at Naruto, which was easily blocked. What wasn't blocked, or seen for that matter was the wires attached to the shuriken that now had held him where he stood.

Applying enough chakra to break through steel wires, much less thread, he tried to rip himself free, though instead was electrocuted on the spot. "Ahhhhh, what the hell?!" Naruto cried out.

"Hehe, well my wires are indestructible, not due to the material, but the way my chakra interfuses with the thread makes them unmovable, and if they are effected by outside chakra influences, it reverses the chakra's polarity and sends it back tenfold." the stout chuunin laughed as he forced Naruto to his knees.

With a small smile, Naruto looked up with red slits in his eyes, and in a slightly demonic voice, whispered, "That is a great plan, one that a chuunin could never have pulled off, so with the level of control this would need, I'm assuming your ANBU."

"Very good," Suddenly the man vanished, and in his place, stood a tall and slender woman, maybe in her mid twenties, with long brown hair, and the mask of a wolf on her shoulder.

Naruto smiled, "I'm pleased to see you have stopped hiding your appearance, as for your bonds though, I'm afraid they will have to go."

The ANBU scoffed, "What makes you think you could pull such a feat, my chakra rivals the Hokage!"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow and grinned showing his enlarged fangs, "Easy, cause while your chakra is rivaled by the Hokage, mine is rivaled, by no one." With that, Naruto emitted massive waves of chakra, which inevitable went from blue to red, as the thread around him turned a blackish gold color. With his eyes dilating from the pain, Naruto intensified the chakra he emitted until the holds on his body imploded.

Not giving the time for the ANBU to recover, Naruto quickly ran at her flipping through hand signs as he jumped in the air. Just as the ANBU was going to block what was sure to be some attack such as the bushin, Naruto put his right index and right finger to his mouth, in the ram hand sign and shouted, "DEMONIC STYLE, DRAGON"S DESCENT JUTSU!" and with that fire sputtered from his mouth taking the form of a dragon about one yard in width. As the fire dragon started to glide toward the ANBU, it turned from a reddish-yellow color to pure black, and as the ANBU was ready to fend herself, she wasn't ready for what happened next. Out of apparently nowhere, the dragon stopped and split into separate flames which latched onto the ANBU. Applying chakra to her limbs, she tried to relieve herself of the confinements, but found that the more she tried, the more intense, and painful, the flames became.

Finally giving up she laid flat on her back and smiled, "Naruto-dono, under orders of the 3rd Hokage, you were faced to fight me in a single one on one match. If you were to beat me, you pass. As of the time being, you are chuunin, your first mission is to meet with your team today, and blend as a genin, congratulations and farewell, we will meet again." and with that the lady seemed to decompose into a black liquid and seep into the floor.

Bewildered Naruto took a moment to gather his thoughts and exit the room, nodding to Iruka, he placed a hi-ate upon his head and sat in his original spot, seeing as how all of the other genin had been seated, well the ones who had passed.

"Ok, first, I Iruka Umino, would like to congratulate everyone here, you are now Genin of Konoha, though you cannot be a one man army, every ninja has teammates, and you all are no exceptions." Iruka stated.

"Now team 1..."

________________________________________________________________________

Hehe, I don't know but I like it, I'm taking time to organize it and reread it unlike my past pieces, and also I would like reviews or private messages, saying to anyone reading this, which would you like on Naruto's squad. I already know who I want, but there are three people I'm debating, and if two of them are picked, well the most picked of the two, then I will use them. R&R.

Next update, Thursday, May 14th.


	3. Enter The Sensei

A.N. Weeelllllll… no one commented on the little tid bit I had at the very end of the chapter so I choose, first and foremost, I'm sorry if this is cliché to anyone, or if anyone feels these teams are unrealistic, but in all honesty, I'm not going strictly with the canon here, for the overall plot I am till around the chuunin exams (and will veer off track shortly after), but as you all have probably noticed, I'm going to be having a bit of fun with this.

Also, incase anyone was wondering, Naruto will be invincible in this fic…. Hehe yea sure. No, he may seem strong, but his past and current strength will be revealed slowly through-out the first six chapters. At this point he is lower ANBU level, and can call on the Kyuubi's chakra.

Also I really would appreciate a Beta, so anyone feel free to pm me.

Chapter 2. Enter The Sensei

-Last Time-

Finally giving up she laid flat on her back and smiled, "Naruto-dono, under orders of the 3rd Hokage, you were faced to fight me in a single one on one match. If you were to beat me, you pass. As of the time being, you are chuunin, your first mission is to meet with your team today, and blend as a genin, congratulations and farewell, we will meet again." and with that the lady seemed to decompose into a black liquid and seep into the floor.

Bewildered Naruto took a moment to gather his thoughts and exit the room, nodding to Iruka, he placed a hi-ate upon his head and sat in his original spot, seeing as how all of the other genin had been seated, well the ones who had passed.

"Ok, first, I Iruka Umino, would like to congratulate everyone here, you are now Genin of Konoha, though you cannot be a one man army, every ninja has teammates, and you all are no exceptions." Iruka stated.

"Now team 1..."

________________________________________________________________________

"Now team 1 shall consist of, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamichi Choji. Team 2 will have, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and lastly Aburame Shino. Team 3 will be Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikimaru." Iruka took a second to breathe before continuing. "You three will be the main lines for Konoha's rookie genin, the rest of you will be genin, but you will be specialists, which can include craftsman, medics, diplomats and more. The three teams will wait here for their respective sensei. Everyone else, please follow me." and in less then a second, Iruka and the other dozen or so genin were gone, leaving the newly appointed rookie genin alone.

"Sakura-Chan, Shino-kun, I think it would be wise for us to get to know each other before our sensei arrives." Naruto said with a small yawn. With a nod of confirmation from both Sakura and Shino, they made they're way to the upper left hand corner and proceeded to sit down and begin their, "talk". "I'll start I suppose," Naruto began, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I enjoy ramen, especially miso flavored ramen, I'm really your average genin-"

"I would suggest you not lie." came the eerily creepy voice of Shino. "My bugs which flow through me, as being the next bug wielder of my clan, is very in sync with three things, chakra patterns, human heart beats, and their surrounding environments. As you said you were "average" your heart rate spiked, which is to be expected after your confrontation yesterday with the Uchiha. If you feel the need to leave certain information out, feel free, but do not lie." and with that Shino readjusted his glasses and leaned back.

Flustered Naruto glared at Shino while Sakura giggled. "Well what ever, that's really all you need to know about me for now, other then I am good with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Naruto grumbled as he laid down with his hands together under his head.

Smiling softly, Sakura chose this moment to say her part, "I am Haruno Sakura, next to inherit my clan's Genjutsu when I become genin, which is today I guess, and I have the intelligence of a scholar. I feel I am very trust worthy and will be happy fighting along side you both." and with that both boys nodded and looked up as a man with brown hair and a cigarette came in.

"Ok team 3, get your asses to training grounded 4B within the next 10 minutes or you will be sent back to the academy." and as soon as the large man came, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Tilting his head as the three ran out Naruto sighed, "That was stupid, I hope our teacher isn't a dick like him."

Sakura blushed and covered her eyes while blushing as Shino's eyebrows quirked. Looking at them Naruto panicked slightly, "Uhh, what?"

Sakura mumbled something as Shino cleared his throat, "Don't you parents tell you swearing is rude?"

"Eh Hehe, mine are dead, never knew 'em." Naruto pointed out very casually.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard for you." Sakura said in a soft voice while playing with her loose hair uncomfortably.

Picking up on this Naruto gave a dismissive wave and snorted, "Eh oh well you do with what you get." Smiling at Sakura, Naruto stood up as he suddenly felt someone behind him. Turning he saw a lady with wild black hair and red eyes, along with a very provocative chest that was staring at him in the face, with a lot to show for that matter.

"K-Kurenai-Chan!" Naruto jumped up and went to hug the woman as he was forced to the ground and pinned by her foot.

"Naruto-kun, when w are conducting business, I'm going to have to have you call me Sensei." The woman, who was identified as Kurenai stated before helping the boy up.

"Eh heh, sorry, so you're are sensei!?" Naruto asked like a child on Christmas, nearly bouncing off the walls from excitement.

"Yes Naruto-kun, but we truly cannot due anything today, tomorrow I would like to formally meet you all, so lets arrange to meet at training grounds 3C tomorrow at noon." And with that Kurenai's body was distorted into leafs as she seemed to blow away.

"Well I'm assuming we're done here, if you both want, you are invited to my house for dinner tonight." Sakura stated smiling.

Both boys nodded and the three left, two feeling fairly good, though one, Uzumaki Naruto, seemed as though he was put on death row, and quite possibly was.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, the sun was slowly descending down to the horizon as he sighed and kept at his march to Sakura's house. Pausing to look at the address he gave her he groaned, only three more blocks.

He could see the headlines tomorrow, "World's Biggest Threat, Killed By An Angry Parent!"..wonderful.

Well at least everyone in Konoha would think highly of his team. Maybe it wasn't to late to turn back, maybe I could still live through the night, maybe I could transfer teams. All these thoughts were in his head as he kept padding on, foot by foot.

"Great 2 more blocks, fucking A." Naruto thought sourly, as excited as he was to finally have a genin team, people who would have to tolerate him, whether they wanted to or not, he was not as excited about the night ahead.

Finally taking this chance to look himself over he sighed. All in all he didn't look too bad for a poor orphan, black shorts, a white shirt, and he had put on his black sandals opposed to his regular white ones.

With a sudden surge in his resolve, Naruto knocked on the door to be greeted by Sakura's smiling face, and Shino's, well stoic one.

"H-hi guys, whats up?" Naruto stammered, not to sure were his resolve went.

Sakura looked him up and down and closed her eyes smiling as she grinned, "Nothing Naruto-kun, come on in!".

Smiling back slightly Naruto steeped through and removed his sandals. Being led into another room he saw two taller figured, one had a Jonin vest on, he couldn't tell who this man was but the female member of the two made his eyes widen, "Y-you!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Only four pages but oh well, if I kept going on I would not have a next chapter. I received a request so for Iwannabeahero I will be starting a Naruto/iron man crossover soon, I will upload it when this hits chapter 5. Whether you love it or hate it, please review/flame.


	4. HEATED

A.N. I am extremely sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update, I just moved, and received my internet back today. To make up for it, this chapter is extremely long compared to any others in this story, so with a month of build-up, here is chapter 3.

CHAPTER 3 -- HEATED

"Y-you!" Shouted Naruto at the woman who was eyeing him and smirking somewhat deviously.

"Well well, hello Naruto," replied the female slowly, she was looking him up and down as if she was searching for something. "So Sakura has you as a partner, how interesting." Suddenly she got up and walked over to Naruto. Gulping Naruto stared down the lady, remembering her as one of the 'regulars' the people who would go out of their way to chastise him and torture him. Leaning down to his height she whispered in his ear, "If you wish to leave here without anyone finding out about the little demon you are, I suggest you go to the bathroom, remember you had important business, and leave." She said in a confident voice.

Nodding, Naruto did just that and excused himself to the bathroom only to punch the wall, "Why, why her, couldn't Sakura's parents just be normal human beings." sighing he left the enclosed space and excused himself and left leaving a suspicious Shino and a dejected Sakura.

Running blindly through the streets Naruto went to one of the many training grounds and unrolled a seemingly blank parchment. With a little bit of chakra two sets of clothes appeared. He lifted up the first one, his bulky orange jumpsuit and through it high into the air. "Time to stop being a fool, fear will only get me respect." and with that Naruto flipped through a few hand signs and his eyes glowed an eerie black, "Demonic Fire Style, Reverse Flame Jutsu!" And with that a beam of black light erupted from his eyes and found its mark on the clothes of which burst into black flames, all that was left was ashes in the wind.

Naruto turned around and smiled softly, he had saved up for months to buy these clothes, and had decided now was the time for his coming out. He stripped himself and slid up baggy shorts, that were black with a small red flame going up the left side, the insides of the shorts were packed with easily accessibly pouches that had slits on the outside to draw weapons from. He then slid a black fishnet shirt over his torso and the wrapped his adnominal. Once that was done he slide a black short sleeved vest over him, made from the same loose material as the shorts, and continued the flame design from the pants, though the flame shifted from his side to his back and has the kanji for kitsune across the back. The vest had stopped were his bandages had, a little higher then the sealing marks for the Kyuubi were. Finally he threw on a pair of black, fingerless gloves and strapped his Hi-ate above his forearm. With a nod at his reflection in a nearby stream, he began a short series of workouts, testing out the durability of the clothing.

________________________________________________________________________

It was 9:00 in the mourning and Kurenai wasn't the happiest person in Konoha at that moment, she had two of her three students with her at the moment, yet the third, one Naruto Uzumaki, was seemingly absent. Just as she was about to look for him, a smile swirl of fire had appeared before the trio, and out stepped Naruto.

With a sigh Kurenai rubbed her forehead and turned to the genin-to-be. "Ok, today I have an assignment for all of you. You are to knock me unconscious, if you can, you pass and become full-fledged genin, if not, back to the academy for you." Sakura and Shino both paled, yet Naruto scoffed.

"B-but Kurenai-sensei, how are we to knock you uncurious!" Stammered Sakura, who was sweating bullets.

"Well you're a big girl now, FIGURE IT OUT!" And with that Sakura and Shino were gone, hidden, though not well. She looked at the new Naruto, as everyone else had. "So do you plan on hiding, or just giving up?" Kurenai taunted.

"…Neither." and with that Naruto vanished from clear sight, but was replace with a soaring headache followed by the image of his foot implanted onto Kurenai's forehead. Stumbling back Kurenai steadied himself and slipped into her fighting stance, which brought one kunai behind her and one held out front, with her feet spread and facing Naruto, "Very interesting, but don't let that lucky shot go to your head."

Kurenai then had threw one kunai which Naruto deflected with a flick of his wrist, though he didn't see the kunai hidden in the shadow, which successfully pierced his arm making him groan as he ripped it out from his arm. While distracted from the pain, Kurenai went through hand seals activating a Genjutsu in which hands formed from the ground and latched onto Naruto.

Struggling, Naruto looked at Kurenai and growled, then suddenly a violent wind erupted from Naruto and the Genjutsu was cast away like child's play. As the wind died out, Naruto rushed at Kurenai, who had thrown the other kunai at him. Naruto flipped off his hands, and latched onto the kunai, using the momentum to spin in midair and launch it back at her. As she avoided the kunai by hopping in the air, she was unable to avoid the kick sent from Naruto right into her jaw. The kick itself was not the problem, it was the fact that she was being drug by bugs into the kick that sent her flying backwards and into a trap set up by Sakura in which two nets latched over Kurenai, and had no plans on moving any time soon.

If Kurenai had not already seen these traps, as well concealed as they were, she would have been down right there and then, but of course, this was Kurenai, the Genjutsu specialist of Konoha, not much went past her eyes. So it was with a wink that she poofed away in a smoke cloud, leaving a log with an explosive note on it. Acting quickly, Naruto threw Shino away and covered Sakura with his body, as the explosion went off.

Naruto and Sakura flew backwards and Naruto hit his head on a nearby boulder, rendering him uncurious, and having Sakura panic. She looked around to see Shino holding Kurenai at bay so with a gulp, she threw her hands together and concentrated her chakra on Naruto's head. Though being a genin, Sakura was taught at an early age what was required of a medic nin, as that and Genjutsu were her only plausible options.

After a minute of straining her body she finally saw Naruto open his eyes and she sighed in relief. After laying down besides him she smiled as he did. Not one to let the action slip between his fingers, he stood up and grinned. In a second or two, Naruto had cast a Genjutsu on Kurenai, which had made her believe she had bet Shino, giving him the chance to escape.

As soon as Shino was at a safe distance, Naruto dropped the illusion and rushed at Kurenai sliding a kunai from what seemed nowhere. With a hop and a twist of his body, Naruto threw the kunai and Kurenai, which was easily caught, though when the kunai hissed, her eyes widened. With a second to spare, she threw the kunai into the air as it exploded into millions of shards. Though while distracted, Naruto had aimed a fist at her face, which had connected, and sent her into a series of wires Sakura had just finished setting up.

Just as she was about to call her students over, Naruto appeared before her along with Sakura and Shino, all of which were smiling. "We figured you would give us a post test, so we decided to set up a plan incase you had," said the smirking Naruto.

Kurenai was stunned, not only had they honestly beaten her, though she wasn't really trying, they had figured out the test, before it was administered.

Then they must have planned on Naruto being late, in order to prepare the traps and such, along with coming up with a strategy, and a back-up. All in one night, they were able to pull off a stunt that must chuunin teams could never even attempt. This was sure to be an interesting team.

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was packing up and ready to leave, as Kurenai had left an hour ago after giving them the assignment of making the training grounds reusable. With a small nod, Shino was surrounded by bugs, and carried off in the blink of an eye. Sakura turned to Naruto and waved, and turned around ready to leave.

"Sakura wait," Naruto started, though he regretted it already.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura prodded, with an eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering if maybe you could meet me here later tonight, and we could train a bit together." Naruto was blushing and looking away. Being isolated his whole life, with the exceptions of the third, Jiraiya, and Kurenai; he was bad at talking with people, non-the less asking his female teammate on what he considered a date.

Appearing to think it over and putting on a mock expression of confusion Sakura slowly started, "Well… I don't know… I mean maybe but…" she lead off.

"Never mind." Naruto sighed and turned as to walk off, without getting three steps away he suddenly felt warm and his eyes widened slightly.

"Of course I will Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she held him around his neck and gave him a peck on his cheek. With that she ran off home blushing the whole way.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he honestly had expected her to turn him down and that would be it. Rubbing his check Naruto finally broke out grinning and ran around the training grounds, bouncing off every object in his path. "YA-HOOO SHE SAID YES!!" Naruto danced, though he honestly didn't know why he was this happy, seeing as he had known her less then a month.

With a content sigh, after a half hour of dancing around, Naruto headed to his favorite restaurant, it was a small shack, though he could never remember the name, it served all kinds of dango and rice cakes, along with udon and other such food dishes, plus, it was cheap. (Expecting Ichiraku's, nah that will serve a purpose, rather then being a ramen stand.)

When he finally stopped at the restaurant, Naruto threw himself up onto the seat and ordered two dango pouches. When the order finally came Naruto set one at the next seat and started to slowly munch upon his tasty snack. After a few minutes, he heard somebody devouring the other pouch, "Hello sensei, how have you been?"

"Well my boy, my head hurts, my back aches, and all in all, I think I'm beginning to get old." replied his beloved sensei with a small grin.

"Ahh, such is life I suppose," Naruto started, "But umm sensei, I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh, and what would that be naru-Chan." said Jiraiya, a small glint in his eyes.

"Sensei, will you teach me about women?" Naruto uttered blushing at his pouch. Jiraiya, though stunned, had never been as proud in his life.

"Of course, my boy, I will teach you everything."

Somewhere miles and miles away, Tsunade suddenly tensed up. "Is anything wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Pack up our things, we're leaving. Jiraiya just did something he's gonna regret."

________________________________________________________________________

Anddddd that's it, I hope everyone enjoyed the Naruto and Sakura tid bit in there, ummm well I am not sure when the next update will be, but expect them within every week, though I'm not sure which day, once school lets out I will be updating at least 2-3 times a week. Also a beta is still needed.

Just for the sake of reviews, can people please comment on what they think, with over 2000 hits, and 7 reviews, something has to be up. The more reviews I get the more I will be able to learn from everybody, so feel free to come and tell me flat out what sucked and should never be repeated, along as what you thought was good and should be looked at more in depth. Thank you R&R.


	5. BREAKING POINT

A.N. Hello, first and foremost, I was extremely happy to come home today to Four new reviews, one was nice to read as an ego boost, but I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer, Hans, who was able to do exactly like I wished for someone to do, and reviewed it, giving what he truly thought. With that, I honestly can understand how this seems like a fic where Naruto would be super powerful, but trust me it isn't, actually the reason for his strength will be showed in this chapter, but don't worry I'm not making him a Stu, I will NOT be making this a harem, I only found one harem fic I actually enjoyed. Lastly, rest assured, Naruto will never in this fic have a "mask of stupidity". In this fic, Naruto is smart, plain and simple, while I'm on the topic though I would also like to point out that Sakura will also veer off course as her character goes. Also once again no, I'm not making her super powerful or making her know skills she has in shippuden, I just wanted her to know a simple med Ninjutsu, as it was needed in the sequence I had planned. Now that the rant is done, I hope I cleared things up which may have turned some readers off, and once again, thank you Hans for pointing that out to me.

CHAPTER 2 --- BREAKING POINT

Naruto was all ready and at the training grounds long before he had needed to be. He had run through a simple series of exercises to loosen up his aching muscles from earlier, though checked his head and to his satisfaction found out the mark from earlier had left. With a small nod of satisfaction, and a deep sigh, he stood and looked at the bridge connecting the training grounds to the streets of Konoha to see Sakura coming in her usually konoichi outfit. After both nodded to each other, they dropped into the standard academy stance, both locking eyes and daring the other to go first.

Sakura had known such efforts were in vain, Naruto would most certainly tear her limb from limb, though maybe with her brain and a Genjutsu or two, she could make it less embracing. So when Naruto grew impatient, and charged at her with a roundhouse kick to her side, she smiled and ducked under it leaning to her back and kicked his leg away, successfully throwing him off balance and into a stump.

Though he hadn't stayed down for long, as within a second of his landing he gripped a stray branch from the stump and swung to his feet. Using the stump, Naruto thrust off and head-butted Sakura in the chest, sending her back as she landed against a boulder.

Panting, Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto, which had a string attached to it, so when he dodged the first time, he hadn't expected it to double back around and cut through his side.

As the scarlet liquid fell to the ground Naruto cried out in pain and gripped his side as he ripped out the kunai. Sakura looked horrified though Naruto played it off and charged at her, kicking her in the ribs and sending her back, though before she had fell to far, she latched onto his leg, and threw him into the boulder she was just on, stabilizing herself.

Giggling, she got up and dusted her skirt off and took out a kunai, hoping he would think that was a fluke, which he had. Naruto decided to use a bit of strategy and this time, instead of blindly charging, he also took out a kunai, and rushed in on all fours. A few feet before he collided with her, he threw his kunai knocking hers out of her hand, and lunged at her, holding her hands hostage by her wrist above her head. Once he came to his senses again, he looked at her to see her blushing profoundly. He looked down and realized he was straddling her waist. Deciding to play off his natural instincts he leaned down slowly and captured her lips, and pulled on the upper one softly before she slightly parted her lips, to her surprise along with his, and leaned up and kissed him back. After a minute or two of their 'battle' Naruto jumped off Sakura and blubbered excuses before apologizing and vanishing in a swirl of flames.

'Wow' thought Sakura, 'I can't believe that was my first kiss, I wonder if it was his as well.' and with that, Sakura hoisted herself off the ground and made her way back though Konoha, blushing the whole time.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto hopped from roof to roof violently, and anyone to get in his path was cast aside, "Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit, why did I have to listen to that pervert! Now Sakura will never like me back and even worse, she'll think I'm a pervert! AHHH!" Naruto cried in rage as he finally wound up at the side of a building. Growling in pain he ripped off his bandages as it started to rain. Looking down he saw the seal on his stomach illuminate black to red, and fade. Moaning loudly, the seal came back but the lines connected to form 4 circles, each increasing in diameter. With his pupils growing to encompass his whole eyes, the turning into small slits, Naruto could only remember laughing as he passed out.

________________________________________________________________________

Jiraiya and Sarutobi both jumped at the sound of a rawr, and looked down the massive window of the Hokage's main office. Sarutobi was the first to notice Naruto withering in pain, but once the old man told Jiraiya who it was silence pursued.

"Dear god, we are doomed." Jiraiya stated blankly.

"Jiraiya what are you rambling about?" Questioned Sarutobi, a bit worried.

"The seal, is breaking, in fact, he is one more chakra tap from releasing the Kyuubi."

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto padded his way through the sewer system that he had discovered during an intense meditation with Jiraiya. Since then he had only visited twice, and each time was a life or death situation. So when Naruto walked to the laughing demon he felt dread swell within him.

FINALLY BRAT, YOU ARE MINE, YOU CAN NO LONGER SURPRESS MY DESIRE!

"W-what are you talking about damn fox!" Naruto spat, his resolve growing with each word.

THANKS TO YOUR BLIND RAGE, AND YOUR DEPENDENCY ON MY CHAKRA AND TECHNIQUES, I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BYPASS SOME OF THE SEAL'S FILTERING EFFECTS!

"Jiraiya told me that the demonic techniques wouldn't have any effects on my body, if I sealed my human chakra within me though.." Naruto trailed off, realization dawning upon him.

AS TRUE AS THAT MAY BE, AND IT WAS. WHEN YOU SEALED OFF YOUR CHAKRA FOR SO LONG, YOU INTERMERGED OUR CHAKRA'S, SO IN A SENSE, WE SHARE THE SAME POWERS AND TECHNIQUES, ALLOWING ME TO BYPASS SOME OF THE SEAL'S CONCEALING EFFECTS. IN OTHER WORDS, THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL UPON MY POWER, I AM FREE, AND MARK MY WORDS WHEN I AM I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!

Naruto turned and started to leave, not really caring to hear the rest, though before he made it out of the sewer, he turned back and waved, "Its been real fuzz butt, nice knowing ya." and with that Naruto faded back into reality.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had awoken in a hospital ward, one he was in often. He had recognized it easily because this was the only wing the doctors let him reside in, the one which should have been condemned long ago.

With a sigh he sat up and re-bandaged his stomach. After he was set and ready to leave he held out his hands, "Take me." was all he said.

His wish was granted as three ANBU appeared from nowhere and put him in chains, leading him back to the Hokage's tower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. Sooo once again, if anyone would comment it would be widely appreciated, and I will be sure to update more often! R&R.


	6. BLINDED IN CHAINS

Nanny Kiwi Gurl, Hehe, thank you for always commenting, on every chapter. It's never really critical, but then few reviews ever are. Though I love your reviews, and look for them whenever I post a new chapter. Thank you for commenting so often, your continued interest in the story, and your reviews always put me in a good mood, which believe me is rare.

A.N. I'm going to try to make this one longer, I always say that though for some reason once I hit 4/5 pages I blank out. So this chapter, I'm making sure is at least 6. I know it's not a big jump but c'mon baby steps people. Besides that, if anyone else wants to review often please do (Nanny Kiwi Gurl, you rock, thanks!!)

Oh and also, the Uchiha will not be slaughtered in this fic, no and Itachi never left. I forgot all about mentioning this till this chapter came up but in this fic, Sarutobi does not send Itachi on his mission, and he never kills his entire clan. As for the Akatsuki, I'm just replacing Itachi with Orochimaru.

Also if anyone knows a good site that will be able to give me Jutsu's and their uses, I would really appreciate it!! I'm not begging, and honestly it isn't crucial, but it would be a hell of a lot easier to go through Jutsu, rather then relying on ones I know, and ones I make up.

I've seen other authors do this so I'm gonna give it a shot, when I put in the * play the song blinded by chains by Avenged Sevenfold for a cool little effect, the second * points out that your good to stop. Also If anyone ever wants good metal/alternative/modern rock song references feel free to send me a pm, my private library is over 2000 songs ^~^

CHAPTER 5 --- BLINDED BY CHAINS

Naruto had been sitting in the chambers of Konoha's elite council for some time now. Looking across the room he could see the two elder's, who were well concealed by a dark shroud. Then there was Ho-jiji, and his assistant Iruka. Then on both flanks of the previous four were the clan head for the; Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, Akamichi, Hatake, Nara, Haruno, Gai, and the Namikaze. Naruto had been bored, though every so often he would here remarks such as demon, and hell-spawn, though all of that was expected. As the saying goes, people fear that which they don't understand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, rise." Came the voice of the stressed Uchiha. "The council has been debating whether or not you were unstable and hazardous to the population of Konoha." Came the heavy voice of Fugaku. "Many of the members here feel you are unstable, though not at a point of which you are to be thrown out of our borders, but to the point where for m now until you reach the rank of Jonin, you are to hold yourself back, and never fight with the skill of a ninja in a rank higher then yours. Also your tutelage with Jiraiya is hereby finished."

Naruto was stunned as the clan heads began to walk out, with anger raising he stood up and yelled "Who the FUCK are you all to tell me how I can or cannot fight. As far as I am concerned, save the third, you all can GO TO HELL." With that he angrily stood and flipped through hand signs, disappearing in a plume of flames.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked to the open field in which her team met every noon, seeing Naruto she blushed, but hid it as she ran up to the rest of the team grinning happily. Just as she got there, a monkey with a little handbag came running through the trees, and threw a scroll to the team, and as fast as it came, it was gone back into the surrounding forest. Rubbing his head Naruto opened the scroll and read through it, his eyes widening as he went. "T-this is unreal!!" screamed Naruto as he passed it to Kurenai.

"_Dear Konoha shinobi."_ She started, "_There has been enemy movement outside the borders of the village hidden in the sand. _

_As far as our tracking team knows, they will be in our country in less then two weeks. _

_Your mission is to go to the outpost town of herbs, and wait for two men in black robs to come through, with their arrival, you are to engaged and eliminate the threat. _

_You are to leave as soon as you read this message, with the necessities sealed in this scroll. _

_You are to burn what is left when you are done unsealing the items. _

_GO!!"_

Stunned, Kurenai re-read the scroll and sighed, "Move out then." And with that they took off, hopping from tree to tree and over the gates of Konoha.

Once they were a good distance away, the team stopped and slowed to a walk. "We are a two day walk from here to the outpost, so walking is acceptable. We will walk from noon to 9 when we set up camp, get up at 6, and train again till noon." And with that Kurenai walked ahead of her group, leaving them much to think about.

After roughly an hour of walking Shino was roughly 50 yards away from Sakura and Naruto, and Kurenai was 200 yards ahead of Shino, leaving the two to talk, as much as Naruto dreaded it.

"So yesterday, what did it mean to you?" questioned Sakura slowly, she was nervous about the whole talk, though happy, that their friendship might bud farther.

"I.. I don't know, we were just there, ya know?" Naruto stated blushing, "How bout you?"

"I enjoyed it," Sakura stated proudly, "and I don't know but." she took a moment, "even though we haven't been around each other for long, I really am interested in you."

Naruto smiled a bit at this and looked at her. "Well then, maybe something can come out of this."

Blushing she looked back and nodded, "I hope something does." She grinned as she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him quickly before pulling away.

Suddenly a whirling sound was herd, Naruto had no idea what it was but he quickly dropped to the ground and brought Sakura down with him. "What was that?" Sakura panicked.

"I don't know but-" Naruto was cut off by blood falling on Sakura's face, he looked around and saw the decapitated head of Shino Aburame. He was dead.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was bleeding profusely and Kurenai couldn't hold her own much longer, this opponent was wearing all black and had a huge red cloud on the back, she was in her early twenties, and was well over ANBU strength. She was identified as an Akatsuki assassin and was beating Kurenai to a pulp, though Kurenai had made huge impacts of damage, throwing in Genjutsu when available, though Naruto knew if he did nothing he would die. So when Kurenai hit the ground for the first time, Naruto made his move. In three swift motions, all his human chakra which had been building due to the sealing method Jiraiya had placed rushed through him, giving him the strength of his one tailed state.

*

Naruto vanished from plain sight and punched the assassin right between her eyes, as he followed up with a kick to her head, sending her flying towards a tree. Naruto had then vanished again and kneed her in the gut, though this time prepared the assassin clutched onto his knee and spun him into the dirt, as she punctured his back with a concealed kunai.

Jumping up he kicked behind himself and hit her away, as she used the momentum to propel herself into the air and throw kunai and shuriken alike at the blonde boy. Most missed, but two impaled him, one cutting deep into his chest, making it had to breath, the other one came crashing down into his leg, slicing through some of the muscle.

Naruto lunged at the assassin and swept her legs out from under her, which did little good as the assassin had grabbed onto his leg and hoisted her frame into the air sending a kick to his jaw, which was easily avoided as he ducked. Leaning back he switched to his hands as he sent a kick to her now exposed chest, sending her a good deal back, but not before she had launched four kunai which had successfully impaled his chest and forearms.

Naruto's eyes glazed over in pain briefly, but when he regained the ability to see, all he saw was a foot. Then he felt it, pain, and a lot of it. As he flew back a few feet he managed to land on a his feet, to have three more kunai bury into his chest.

Grunting he ripped one kunai out and threw it into a nearby tree, and had proceeded to run at her and take out a scroll, which he smeared blood against and pumped chakra into. As he was a few feet away, she drew a blade and swung it towards his head. A moment before impact, the scroll vanished and in a puff of smoke, leaving a sword in his had which he brought up and blocked her strike.

Everyone excluding Naruto gasped, when they saw they blood red hilt, connected to a pitch black metal, with strange kanji written along the blade in white. He grinned and put force into his attack as he pushed her own blade away and spun on his heel. Spinning, he switched the blade to a reverse position, he ended up punching her in the jaw, and slicing her chin as he did.

The assassin jumped back, barely avoiding a decapitation and put her sword back, taking out two Sais, and ran at Naruto ducking under a forceful strike, to slash him in his chest, making an x and tearing away his clothes. Naruto groaned and slashed at her giving him room to jump back and put his hand over his chest. He felt blood run down his fingers and remembered that rejecting the fox's chakra meant he couldn't heal as quickly. Deciding to end this quickly he threw the sword up and transformed it back into a scroll that he put away and took out a kunai.

Grinning he threw the kunai in front of him, and went through hand signs, "SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!" he held his hand out and the kunai stopped dead cold two feet from his hand as tens of kunai replicated from the original kunai, and eventually the tens turned into hundreds, finally until thousands of kunai had busted out of the original and launched themselves at the assassin, many piercing her, until the original came up last and impaled her in between her eyes. It was a hollow victory though as he fell to the ground from chakra exhaustion.

*

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura couldn't believe what she just saw, Naruto had won, yet that power he had exerted was at least the level of an ANBU, yet had still been knocked out, as well as Kurenai being severely injured, hoisting up Kurenai and Naruto, she stumbled to the camp they had made the night before to try and wait the time out.

She had put Kurenai into her tent and went in to check on Naruto. He looked so peaceful, though the bloody shirt was drenched and clumped to his chest. Deciding it was for the best, she hesitantly pulled it off, and let her fingers trace over his bare chest. Blushing she slowly leaned down and kissed him deeply, before standing up and leaving to go look for firewood.

________________________________________________________________________

"So it seems like Kagaya-chan was defeated, I might wish to report this to them." Spoke an eerie voice, seemingly to no one, though strangely he received a reply.

"I agree, this could be a problem to their mission." A rough voice grunted. The figure nodded to himself and slowly, decomposed his body into the rock wall.

Zetsu was off to inform Kisame.

________________________________________________________________________

Sarutobi was annoyed, no annoyed was when he ran out of tobacco, or when Iruka caught him reading Icha Icha Paradise. Now he was flat out pissed.

"Sarutobi-sama." Frog, or at least, the ANBU's captain alias of frog, said. "Me and my team, Yamato, Itachi, hell even Sai! None of us should be made to do this mission! It is far under our talents!" The ANBU captain roared.

"Since when was saving the lives of hundreds of KONOHA citizens below YOUR talents frog! You are becoming to arrogant, and from today's outburst, I feel you may need to be removed from your title as ANBU captain." Sarutobi shouted back snatching the scroll away. After reading it, Sarutobi realized he was holding a scroll that was for babysitting a local boy. The mission he had assigned to team 2 two days ago.

"Dear god…" Sarutobi dropped the scroll visibly shaking. "What have I done…"

________________________________________________________________________

I hope the song fit the fight well enough. Also I hope the romance parts were ok also. Any Shino fans, I am sorry but I never really liked Shino. I originally meant for their partner to be killed on their first mission, and It was a toss up between him and Choji. So I picked Shino, cause honestly, he never really was an important character. That is my only reason for his death, as well as to advance Sakura's and Naruto's emotional character.

Now That this is out, I know I had planned to also start a Fic asked of me by Iwannabeahero, and I intend to, but this fic is overbearing enough along with school, the fact that I can pump out so many reviews astounds myself, after Friday of next week, school is out, and by next Monday I plan to be on chapter 8, as well as have chapter 1 of Iron Fox out.

On a different note, I really would enjoy a Beta who is available nearly every few days or so. I'm the type of person that can't let an idea sit, I like to write spontaneously and I often don't catch little things others might, so if anyone wants the job, pleassseeeee pm me. Errrr ya I really don't have anything else to say so R&R.


	7. DAY BREAK

**A.N. I'm having fun with this story, also I know where I want to go. For all interested, I plan to get through this mission, somewhat like the wave mission, though not sticking to it closely what-so-ever. Then I plan on going through the chunin exams, and from their Naruto will not be going on a 3 yr trip, but rather, an extended mission, yea I know its played out, but I think the mission I have in store is a knew idea.**

**Also, for those who feel nothing is special about this fic, please tell me what you think would make it better.**

**By the way, I reread my own work, and before anyone gets any ideas, there will be, absolutely no lemon, or anything lime-ish in this fic, until they age a bit. Come on the are 12, that's a little wrong if you ask me, but meh, anyways I intend to follow them into their early twenties, so who knows.**

**Lastly, I cannot draw to save my life, if anyone wishes to make a fan art drawing of Naruto in his new outfit, I would give you one cyber cookie! You can do whatever you want with it, but I wouldn't suggest eating your computer.**

**CHAPTER 6 --- DAY BREAK **

**Kurenai was angry, at the assassin, Naruto for jumping in the way, but mostly herself. Shino was dead. He was dead and never coming back, and it was her fault. she was meant to lead their team, but was she competent if one of her pupils was slaughtered on their first mission?**

**Sighing she laid back down on her bed. Looking around the worn out room of the inn, she had drug Naruto and Sakura to once she woke up, she felt like crying. She couldn't though, she had to be strong for Naruto and Sakura, they must be broken right now.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Naruto had just awoken and was looking at Sakura balled up on her bed crying softly. Naruto couldn't find the energy to go to her, to comfurt her, to do anything, he felt useless. He tried to speak but it came out as a whisper that fell on deaf ears.**

**Naruto felt himself breaking at the seams. Sakura was still crying, though it had slowed down a considerable amount. She wiped her eyes and glanced at Naruto. Their eyes locked and Sakura seemed to have some color return to her, seeing Naruto awake. Slowly she got up and laid by him stroking his cheek softly, erupting a purr from the fore-mentioned boy. Suddenly she smiled and giggled softly. **

"**How do you do that…" Sakura trailed off, staring into his eyes as he slowly forced his lips into a smile. Mustering all of his strength, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He leaned into her and rested his forehead onto hers. She blushed and leaned over, kissing him, different then before. **

**Sakura closed her eyes and slipped her arm around his neck as she latched onto his lips. Sakura never felt that good before, she wanted this, no needed this. She never felt wanted or loved before in her life, coming from a ninja home, she was never raised properly, though with Naruto, she felt the attention he gave her, like she was the only thing that mattered to him. And she was.**

**Naruto had mumbled something into Sakura's neck once they parted. Blushing Sakura pulled away, "What?" she asked timidly.**

"**I guess this means we're a couple." Naruto stated, as he fell back asleep in her embrace.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Orochimaru and Kisame had just entered the small outpost town. Orochimaru, like always had vanished leaving the blue giant to walk the streets, not keeping the low profile he had wanted. As he walked the streets, many kids old and young, would come up and berate him with rocks. On more then on occasion he had clutched his hilt to scare off the kids. Finally arriving in the inn they had decided on, Kisame made his way to his room and sat on the bed, waiting for Orochimaru.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Orochimaru was sitting in a dark room with an old associate. "That is the plans of the Akatsuki to date." he said in a calm voice, not the sinister one he had normally used.**

"**Well Oro that is good news, it looks like our finally invasion will be able to begin by the time of the chunin exams, and Konoha will never expect it."**

"**Yes, the Akatsuki has partnered with the hidden sand, though there is a traitor in their midst, whom though, I could not find out."**

"**Well you just leave that to me, I'll be sure to find out who and take care of them. In the mean time go back to Kisame, we will regroup for the Konoha attack the day before." with the response from the man, Orochimaru nodded and left. Sighing the man got up and walked into the light. Strolling down the streets he sighed once more. Jiraiya was getting to old for this.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**It was the night after the little episode between Naruto and Sakura, and Sakura couldn't be happier. Sure her boyfriend was distant, and she knew little of his past, but she was an open book to him, and knew that in time he would open up as well. She had spent nearly every waking moment with the boy, and she felt as if she was walking on air. As she was walking down the hall, she found a man with a huge sword strapped to his back, wearing a black cloak, with red clouds over it. Sakura couldn't believe it, the enemy were here!**

"**Kurenai-sensei!!" Sakura bellowed as she lunged at the man and went for a kick to the face, which the man easily blocked with his arm. Turning to her and giving his arm a good flick, Sakura went soaring into a wall, making several cracks. Naruto hobbled out of the room, when suddenly, a pale man appeared behind him and chopped him in the back of his neck effectively knocking him out.**

**Both nodded as they picked Naruto up, when suddenly Naruto turned into mud, which had melted the skin off Orochimaru's arms. Blinking he growled and released the Genjutsu on him and Kisame to find Naruto and Sakura safely tucked in a room, with Kurenai standing protectively over them. "Not another one of my students will die by your hands." Kurenai declaired, as she rushed in and took a swing at Orochimaru's face, which he easily grabbed, and procceded to crushed her hand to shards. **

**Leaping back, she cast another Genjutsu, having Kisame think he was still fighting while Orochimaru snapped out of it, as easily as the other one. He looked at Kisame and scoffed, letting the fool play in his own fantasy world.**

"**This is going to end in your death, as of know, we have no qualms, please leave." Orochimaru declared, as suddenly, 4 men appeared behind Kurenai. A man in a frog mask, one in a cat mask, one in a Oni mask, and one in a blank mask all came to the aid of the genin team, bearing weapons, and ready to take on the threat. Noticing Itachi and Yamato, Orochimaru realized that he would win the fight still, but at the cost of his own life, so with a groan, and a hand on Kisame's shoulder, both were carried away by snakes which came from seemingly nowhere.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The ANBU team had left as soon as Orochimaru and Kisame did, mainly to complete their original mission, as the remainders of team two made their way up the Hokage's tower, so when Sarutobi asked where the finally member of team two was, none could come up with an immediate answer. Finally one spoke. "Shino is dead." Naruto muttered.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A.N. yes it is short, but oh well, deak with it all my chapters are, this one was only to set up for next chapter.**

**PERSONAL A.N. -no story referance-**

**I'm starting to collect weapons and if anyone has any recommendations please send them in a PM, so far I have two, 3 blade tiger claws, 5 pocket knives, 3 kunai, and one dagger. I don't want to own guns, only knives or swords, so any recommendations would be greatly appreciated.**

**R&R**


	8. DEAD SKIN MASK

A.N. Ok people I'm sorry for the wait, I just finished finals, I totaled my car, and lost my job all in the same week!!! Ehh its been stressful so blah. I really have nothing to say, so here is chapter 7, also I'm at a crossroads, should I leave Sakura and Naruto by themselves, or add another teammate in, please vote in reviews, my next chapter will be in three days, so here we go…

CHAPTER 7 --- DEAD SKIN MASK

Naruto was walking blankly from stand to stand, being shunned from every one. He wasn't really surprised, in fact he expected it. He honestly didn't care either, he just wanted to take his mind off of Shino. Sighing he finally went to team two's training grounds and closed his eyes.

Sakura came up and laid besides him. "I feel guilty too." she finally said as she laid her head on his chest. Naruto blushed bit but forced it back down as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Neither knew what they were doing, they just wanted one another, so they gave in. finally Naruto sat up and brought Sakura with him. Both stood and left the clearing hand in hand.

The feelings Sakura gave him were instantly washed away with regret. How could he be this stupid, bringing Sakura into the street with him was suicide for both. Everywhere they went, Sakura heard murmers of 'demon' and 'bastard fox' and it was bugging her.

Finally fed up, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and ran. Naruto had no idea where they were going but Sakura did. They ran for what seemed like hours, avoiding all of the glares, rocks, and curses people would berate them with. After a while Sakura threw open a door and thrusted Naruto inside, before locking it, tears streaming down her eyes.

"W-what was that all about! Is everyone blaming us for Shino!?" Sakura broke down and laid on her couch, Naruto sat down besides her and ran his fingers down her spine.

"N-no… that is because villagers hate me." Naruto started, he felt as if everything was about to break, and he knew it was. He went to open his mouth again, but he was thrusted off of the girl, by her angry mother.

Angry was an understatement, Haruno Shieki was outraged, how dare her daughter bring this filth into their home. "Leave now demon." she spat coldly.

"MOTHER!" Sakura shouted as her eyes widened, how could her mother be so cold to the boy just comforting her.

"NO Sakura, stay back, you obviously are to blind to see the truth, so I willbring you into the light!" Shieki screamed. "That boy is a demon! He is the Kyuubi that killed our beloved Fourth Hokage!" Shieki pointed at Naruto, a grin on her face, knowing that her daughter would come to her senses.

"NO HE ISN'T!" Sakura screamed. Her mother had said crazy things in her time, but nothing as asinine as this. "He is Naruto UZUMAKI, and also My boyfriend!" Sakura retaliated, both shocking Naruto himself and Shieki.

The elder Haruno stood there appalled, "Get out… now." Shieki stated, "go live with your grandmother, and the rest of the clan, you are no longer my daughter." and with that, Shieki left.

Sakura nodded to Naruto, who dumbly followed her into her room, where he held a suitcase, as Sakura blindly threw clothes, scrolls, and other nessecities in. Once finished Sakura marched down the steps as Naruto held her bags. As they left, Sakura sighed and shook her head at the picture of her and her mother, before taking a kunai and slashing through it.

When they where a while down the road, Naruto made some clones to take the bags as he embraced Sakura, "Don't do this, your family is more important then me."

Sakura grinned and kissed his nose, "This has been building for a long time, I'm so relieved to finally leave." with that she flicked his nose and marched through a pair of blue gates. Naruto looked up as his jaw dropped. in front of him was roughly 4 huge mansions, and what seemed to be a whole district, much like the Uchiha district. None seemed to have pink hair, yet all had green eyes, which confused Naruto but he shrugged it off and followed Sakura into the mansion in the middle of the others.

When Naruto caught up, his clones where dispelled, and members of the Haruno family had taken Sakura's bags. Sakura was hugging an old man, who at the sight of Naruto, smiled and hugged the boy as well. "Naruto meet my gramps, Sao, the Haruno clan head." Sakura grinned as the old man waved.

"Hello there son, I am Sao, and do not worry, I know of you, and we of the Haruno's feel that you are not a monster, but a hero, Shieki is a disgrace to our name." He smiled as Sakura scowled.

"Why does everyone say that?!" Sakura groaned.

"Sakura-chan, we need to talk." Naruto sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hokage-sama…" Kurenai started hesitantly.

"Kurenai-chan, please tell me you are not giving up on your team." Sarutobi sighed, he had seen this coming, "are you really that afraid."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but that isn't it." Kurenai sighed and handed him an x-ray, "Dad, your gonna have another grandchild soon."

To say that Sarutobi was pleased was an understatement, he loved children. "This is wonderful." he smiled 'But who will train those two…'

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Sakura were in her new room, just finishing redecorating it she smiled, having twenty Naruto's as help was a huge time saver!

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started, but he stopped talking, he didn't know what to say.

"Why does everyone call you the Kyuubi, and demon, and all that nonsense!" Sakura demanded.

"My father was the fourth hokage, he couldn't beat the Kyuubi like everyone of our generation thinks, he could only seal it." Naruto stopped to remove his shirt and show her the seal, "Into me." Naruto stood there waiting for her reaction.

Sakura moved to him and pushed him over onto her bed. Naruto's eyes widened, she was going to be like them, he could feel it. "If you were the Kyuubi, you would have killed me by now." she purred as she pinned him down and kissed him deeply, letting her hands roam over his bare chest.

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. 'wow, she accpeted me…' his thoughts were cut short as he felt her body weight on him.

"Naruto-kun, its been a long day, lets just move on." Sakura said drifting off to sleep. Naruto smiled and nod, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Sakura walked to the bridge and saw Kurenai waiting, so they hurried their pace and were met with a sigh. "You both are strong genin, and have made me proud, so please do not talk and let me say this." she started, and hearing no defiance, Kurenai nodded. "As of today, I'm no longer your sensei, I am no longer a konoichi either, your both independent genin as of now, Hokage-sama may team you up with another genin team, he may not. As of now, your training is your job alone, though I will leave you both a scroll of Ninjutsu and how to use them. I am sorry." and with this, Kurenai vanished in a plume of smoke.

Naruto turned to Sakura and shrugged, "might as well go to the old man, see what's going down." Sakura nodded, and Naruto grabbed onto her shoulder, as both were engulfed by flames.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Sakura appeared in the middle of a mission briefing, Asuma, and his team were standing their as Sarutobi sighed, "Good, just who I wanted to see, Asuma, for this mission, Naruto and Sakura will be helping you and your team, Tazuna enter!"

With that an old man, stumbed in and burped before nodding, "They will do."

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Ho-jiji, what the fuck is going on."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Kurenai has talked to you right?" he started, and seeing both nod he continued, "You both will find out you are worthless without a team, so temporarily, you are to help Asuma, and his team on a mission to wave, when you get back, I will have your next assignment, you all leave in the mourning, now leave."

With that Naruto and Sakura waved to team 3, which consisted of Ino, Hinata, and Shikimaru, as all five left to leave the three elders to talk. As they made it down to the food plaza in Konoha's shopping district, they found a place to eat. During the meal the new team discussed which missions which have done, and what talents all had, which lead to a gossip session between the three girls, in which Shikimaru slammed his head down and went to sleep. Naruto decided to join him, but was rudely awakened by a distraught Sakura. Naruto grumbled and wrapped his arms around her, this was gonna be a long night.

________________________________________________________________________

A.N. sorry for the wait but meh, I really don't care! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and helpful as well. Also Woo Hoo 5000 HITS!! Alright adios!


	9. YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID

A.N. I know I am late, but I was hoping to get a response from my question asked in the last chapter. No one commented, telling me what their opinion was so oh well, I wont be asking for anymore suggestions on the story in A.N. So with that said……..

Also I'm very sorry, I just today realized I was spelling Shikamaru name wrong, when I entered it in the first time I wrote Shikimaru, by accident instead of Shikamaru, so every time after my comp corrected it, sorry for that.

CHAPTER 8 ---- YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata were all walking in front of Tazuna, with Asuma in the rear. All of the present shinobi had been bored out of their mind since the departure, though Tazuna looked uneasy, and Asuma was put off by it.

Shikamaru had crept up to where Naruto was and grumbled. "As troublesome as this is, Naruto I have to know, where did you get the training, since you were never in our class till a little while prior?"

"Well I was privately trained, I cannot tell you by who, and honestly it's none of your concern." Naruto stated.

With a sigh and a dirty look, Shikamaru walked back to his place in their formation, leaving Naruto at peace once again. Naruto kind of felt bad though, looking to the side he saw a fox running away from a pack of wolves. 'Hmm different and not fitting in, that's close to home…'

He turned and saw Sakura, who winked back at him. Blushing he turned back and marched onward, sighing as he did.

After an hour or so, Naruto cracked, "Oh my FUCKING god!, I wish something would happen, ANYTHING!!" and with that two burly men jumped out of a puddle and wrapped a serrated chain around Asuma, which proceeded to slice him into several pieces. Team 3 and Tazuna stood in horror, though Sakura leapt into action, with Naruto hot on her trails.

Naruto went for one of the men, sweeping his feet to attack his sides, though the man laughed and caught his foot, slamming it down in one swift motion. The sound was sickening, and brought everyone out of their stupor, as they saw the blonde be tossed into a tree, unable to stand.

Sakura, though by no means as strong as Naruto, was fairing much better. She had the other man, who looked more like a demon then a man himself, in a deadlock. The both held each other at kunai to kunai. Though the bigger man was pushing down and adding his weight, bringing Sakura to her knees. As she finally fell, he brought up a Sai to slit her throat, though right before the blade made contact, he found he couldn't move, and his ribs were about to break.

"Ino-Shika-hina completed." Shikamaru said, though straining to speak. Sakura looked around and saw Shikamaru holding the man about to kill her by his shadows, as Hinata struck at his chakra points. She turned her head and saw Ino leave the body of the other man, as Naruto buried him from head to toe in dirt, with an unknown earth Jutsu.

Asuma walked out and nodded to everyone. "Very good, I was wondering who would be of use, looks like all of you were."

Ino looked at him and started to tear up, "A-Asuma-sensei! I thought you died!"

"Ha ha no Ino, I just wanted to observe you all. As for you." he turned to the two men, "kids, leave the area, what I'm about to do, you want no part in."

And leave they did.

________________________________________________________________________

As the team of misfit ninja made their way down the trail, Ino pulled Sakura aside from the group, "How did you and Naruto do that?"

"What?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You know, snap out of seeing Asuma-sensei's death like that…"

Sakura smiled softly and stared Ino in the eye, "When you live through it once, it becomes easier." Ino looked as if she was going to say something, but she was cut off by Asuma slamming her head to the forest floor, as a hug blade swung past where her head had been moments ago.

The blade lodged itself into a tree, and out of the blue, a tall man, bare-chested, in a face wrapping appeared. "My name is Zabuza; the bride builder's life will end here.

"Oh like hell it will." Asuma grumbled before taking off after Zabuza. The two were locked in combat while the genin all crowded around Tazuna, most on alert, though one was looking rather bored.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru stated, not really caring how the fight went.

"No, its just boring as hell." Sakura and Ino said in unison, as Naruto started to twitch.

"W-w-w-what's wrong Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Nothing just…" was all Naruto got out, before the shadow clone in front of them was dispelled.

________________________________________________________________________

Asuma would not win at this rate, Zabuza was on par with him, all he needed was one shot and he could go in for the kill. As if a prayer was answered, Zabuza was suddenly stripped of his sword, which was now in the arms of Naruto.

With the sudden distraction, Asuma took out his chakra blades and pumped his chakra in. with a lunge forward he made 4 slash marks across Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza cried out in pain, and sent a knee into Naruto, sending him a considerable distance into the air, before grabbing his sword and crushing Naruto's leg. Though the strike had cost him, as Asuma held his chakra blades to Zabuza's neck, four senbon dug into the spot right below his right ear.

A boy, no older then Naruto, jumped down and checked the mans pulse before nodding to the Jonin. "I must thank you and your student. Zabuza has been a difficult target to acquire, now if you will…" The boy led off as he pulled Zabuza onto his shoulder, and vanished into mist.

Sighing and shaking his head, Asuma picked up Naruto, wrapping his leg in bandages, and returned to his students.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was pissed to say the least, he hadn't walked in 3 days, and finally here they were at the land of waves. Now the problem hadn't been in the fact that his bones were broken, no Kyuubi had taken care of that. It wasn't even pain, their was nothing troubled. The only problem was, no one in team 3, save Asuma, knew of Kyuubi, so he had no excuse for walking.

Sighing he looked up at Sakura who had been pushing him in a wheelchair for the past hour. Deciding he was far enough away, he hoped up and spun around kissing her on the cheek. Blushing she turned around and slapped him playfully, then she winked and ran off into the woods. Grinning he took off after her.

After a couple of hours, both shinobi were exhausted and in each other's arms, lying on the forest floor. "So…" Sakura began "What's the Kyuubi like?" she hesitantly asked, biting her bottom lip.

"…Well its stressful…" Naruto finally replied, turning to look at her.

"Oh… like what?" Sakura inquired, tracing his jaw with her finger.

"Well I have to hide my abilities and talents… also its unrealistic that I will ever be accepted inside oh Konoha, and well… this…" Naruto said with a sigh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and stared at her with blood red eyes, slit like a fox. "These are my real eyes, the blue ones you see are Genjutsu."

Sakura gasped and stared into his eyes, she saw fear, desperation, and at the same time love. "Those are cute." she finally said as she stroked his whisker marks, erupting a soft groan from him.

Giggling she got up and kissed him lightly. "We should head back."

"Ok but Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said, staring at her confidently.

"Yes?"

"I love you." and with that, both were gone.

________________________________________________________________________

A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this, the little fluff of NaruxSaku at the end will be it for a few chapters, as I need to do some serious character development. Not just Naruto and Sakura, but everyone. Also I still would like reviews, if anyone would give them, I can only become better if I know what I am doing that works and what doesn't. See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Sorry everyone, I could not decide how I wanted to do this, I'm just letting you all know, this story will be continued, but I will resume at Thanks Giving and I will update regularly again, I will be starting a new story within the week, one I have thought of in my demented little head.

Till we meet again, adios…


End file.
